After The Death March
by Shiro Usa
Summary: Karena Hiruma tetaplah manusia biasa seperti dirinya, Sena dan yang lainnya, bahkan saat ia mengaku bahwa ia adalah setan yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari dasar neraka. Hiruma hanyalah manusia, sama seperti dirinya dan juga yang lainnya. Hiruma YouchixMamori Anezaki. A HiruMamo fanfic by me, I hope you enjoy it


**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, dll**

* * *

 **After Death March**

Seorang gadis manis berambut _auburn_ tampak mendekati kolam renang dengan ragu-ragu, dengan hati-hati gadis bernama lengkap Mamori Anezaki itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya, perlahan-lahan jemari mungil itu melepaskan _bathrobe_ yang sedari tadi dikenakannya menampilkan _swimsuit two pieces_ berwarna putih yang melekat sempurna pada tubuh mungilnya.

Mamori mendesah pelan saat melihat pantulan tubuhnya di dalam air, memang salahnya mempercayai Suzuna –gadis baru satu bulan dikenalnya–. Siapa yang mengira gadis semanis itu mempunyai selera yang mengerikan dalam memilih pakaian, bikini yang dipakai Mamori adalah buktinya, bikini putih yang bahkan terlalu mini untuk ukuran sebuah pakaian renang. Bikini itu merupakan hasil pilihan Suzuna saat mereka mampir di sebuah toko yang mereka lewati saat latihan panjang mereka.

Mamori mendesah puas saat kaki jenjangnya merasakan dinginnya air dari kolam renang yang dimasukinya. Musim panas di Amerika memang mengerikan, tak tanggung-tanggung panasnya sampai mampu membuatnya berendam di kolam renang pada tengah malam seperti ini. Memikirkan alasan kenapa mereka sampai di Amerika membuat kepala Mamori mendidih kembali jika bukan karena setan satu itu pasti sekarang dirinya dan Sena –adik kesayangannya– sekarang sedang menikmati libur musim panas yang menyenangkan di Jepang.

Memikirkan tentang Sena membuat Mamori teringat bahwa saat ini adiknya itu sedang terkapar kelelahan bersama dengan anggota tim Devil Bat yang lainnya. Padahal yang dilakukan Sena selama _Death March_ hanyalah berada di atas truk yang di dorong oleh Kurita, Komusubi, dan Haha bersaudara. Apakah sepanas itu berada di atas truk sampai-sampai Sena ikut terkapar tak berdaya. Mamori terkikik geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _Death March_ , siapa yang mengira bahwa Si Setan Hiruma memiliki rencana segila ini sampai membuat mereka terbang ke Amerika. Siapa juga yang akan mengira bahwa _Death March_ benar benar membuat mereka berlatih sampai setengah mati. Namun harus Mamori akui, dia kagum dengan cara Hiruma memimpin anggotanya. Hiruma memang selalu seperti itu melakukan semuanya dengan caranya sendiri yang terkadang membuatnya terlihat jahat di mata orang lain.

Mamori menghela napas panjang saat mengingat kaki Hiruma yang terluka, tak bisa dipungkiri di sudut hatinya Mamori merasa khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh Hiruma apalagi mengingat kebiasaan sang pemilik tubuh yang selalu menyembunyikan kesakitannya. Tidak seperti orang lain yang akan berteriak kesakitan, Hiruma akan lebih memilih diam dan memasang _poker face_ -nya yang membuat orang lain berfikir bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Menghirup napas panjang, Mamori menenggelamkan tubuhnya kembali ke dalam kolam, mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya yang penuh dengan sosok setan menyebalkan yang selalu memerintahnya dengan semena-mena, yang selalu menembakkan senjatanya dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri, yang diam-diam selalu membuatnya khawatir.

Merasa cukup dengan kegiatan berendamnya, Mamori keluar dari kolam renang berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Namun niatnya itu harus diurungkan saat matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu yang sudah sangat dikenalnya berada di depan matanya, disusul dengan suara yang sudah sangat akrab di telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Kuso Mane_ "

Mamori mendongak hanya untuk sekadar menatap netra hijau yang selalu berhasil menyedot perhatiannya.

"Halo, bumi kepada _Kuso Mane_ , bumi kepada _Kuso Mane_ " Hiruma melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Mamori.

"Aa. . . bukan urusanmu!" Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran aneh yang sempat merasuki otaknya.

"Apa kau mulai gila _Kuso Mane_?" Tanpa aba-aba Hiruma mencondongkan tubuhnya, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Mamori.

"A. . . apa yang kau lakukan!" Mamori mendorong tubuh Hiruma sekuat mungkin, sementara itu rona merah dengan cepat menguasai seluruh wajahnya memaksa Mamori menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah gila _Kuso Mane_ , aku tak tahu ternyata terpisah dari _creampuff_ selama 40 hari cukup untuk membuatmu gila, kekeke!" Himura terkekeh mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak gila! Sana kembali ke kamarmu! Dasar setan menyebalkan!" Mamori membalikkan badannya memunggungi Hiruma yang masih terkekeh menyebalkan.

"Keh! Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan kembali ke kamarku" Hiruma menepuk pelan kepala Mamori membuat sang pemilik kepala sedikit terlonjak kaget. Dengan santai Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun. . . apa lututmu baik-baik saja?" Sebuah pertanyaan sarat perhatian dari Malaikat Deimon berhasil menghentikan langkah sang Setan.

"Setan tidak merasakan sakit _Kuso Mane_ " Hiruma menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan wajah setannya meskipun ia tahu Mamori tidak mungkin melihatnya.

"Tapi kamu bukan setan Hiruma-kun. . . kamu sama sepertiku, seperti Sena. Meskipun kamu berkali-kali berkata seperti itu tapi tubuhmu tetaplah tubuh manusia biasa, berhentilah berpura-pura kuat Hiruma-kun. Jika kamu tidak bisa memperlihatkannya pada Kurita dan yang lain, kamu bisa memperlihatkannya padaku. . . berhentilah berpura-pura kuat saat bersamaku Hiruma-kun"

Seringai di wajah Hiruma perlahan-lahan menghilang, seulas senyum tulus muncul sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Hiruma berbalik menatap sosok Mamori yang masih memunggunginya, dipandangnya sosok gadis yang selalu menentangnya, yang selalu menceramahinya soal ini dan itu. Mau tidak mau Hiruma harus mengakui bahwa gadis di depannya ini selalu berhasil melihat sosoknya yang selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng setan.

Pandangannya tertuju pada pundak mungil Mamori yang tidak tertutup selembar kainpun, pundak itu terlihat bergetar pelan seolah-olah menahan seluruh perasaan pemiliknya agar tidak meledak begitu saja. Sinar matanya melembut saat membayangkan bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi alasan kenapa pundak itu bergetar.

Pandangan Hiruma beralih dari pundak Mamori menuju rambut _auburn_ sang gadis yang diikat tinggi sehingga mengekspos tengkuk indahnya. Netra hijaunya mengikuti pergerakan air yang jatuh dari rambut Mamori menuruni tengkuknya mengaliri punggung mulus tanpa cacat sang gadis sebelum akhirnya menghilang ke dalam selembar kain yang menutupi bagian pribadi milik sang gadis. Alis Hiruma terangkat saat menyadari kondisi Mamori yang cukup –sangat– menantang. Mata hijaunya menggelap menampilkan emosi yang tidak dapat didefinisikan.

"Kamu bukan setan Hiruma-kun. . ." Mamori menggumam pelan netra _shappire_ -nya bersinar sendu.

 **Deg!**

Mamori tersentak saat merasakan sepasang tangan mencengkeram lembut kedua pundaknya. Ia sudah dapat menebak siapa pemilik tangan besar itu, yang tak ia duga adalah bahwa ternyata sang pemilik tangan itu belum meninggalkanya.

"Hiru. . ." Mamori bergidik saat dirasakannya sapuan napas hangat di tengkuknya.

"Kau ingin aku memperlihatkan apa?" Suara Hiruma terdengar serak di telinga Mamori, seakan-akan pemiliknya menahan sesuatu.

Mamori menahan napas saat merasakan tangan besar Hiruma yang berada di pundaknya, turun perlahan-lahan membelai lembut tangan telanjangnya sebelum akhirnya berhenti di perut ratanya, membawanya dalam pelukan intim yang posesif.

"Apa kau berniat menggodaku _Kuso Mane?_ " Mamori memejamkan matanya merasakan desiran lembut di dadanya.

 **Deg!**

"Eungh~" Mamori mendesah pelan saat tiba-tiba Hiruma menjilat tengkuknya.

Seulas seringai muncul di wajah Hiruma saat mendengar desahan Mamori, mulutnya masih tetap menempel pada kulit tengkuk Mamori sembari menjilat dan menghisapnya meninggalkan ruam merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Mamori. Ciuman Hiruma berpindah ke pundak Mamori meninggalkan ruam-ruam merah sebagai tanda kepemilikan, sementara itu kedua lengannya mempererat pelukannya pada perut ramping Mamori mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

"Hi. . .ru. . .maa-kuunh~" Desahan Mamori kembali terdengar saat salah satu tangan nakal Hiruma mulai menjamah dadanya yang masih tertutupi oleh selembar kain.

Hiruma mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar desahan Mamori, otaknya melakukan kerjanya kembali. Dengan segera di lepaskannya kedua tangannya dari tubuh Mamori, tanpa aba-aba Hiruma menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Mamori.

" _Shit_! Apa yang aku lakukan" Hiruma mengumpat pelan.

"Hiruma-kun?" Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mamori yang memandangnya bingung.

Menghela napas panjang Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah sang gadis –yang sialnya masih sangat menggoda– sang setan memejamkan matanya. Setelah dirasanya pikirannya mulai jernih Hiruma kembali memandang Mamori.

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak menolak?" Hiruma memandang tajam ke arah Mamori.

"Karena itu Hiruma. . . aku pikir tidak apa-apa" Mamori mencicit pelan.

 **Puk!**

Mamori mendongak saat _bathrobe_ yang dilempar Hiruma mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

"Pakai"

Mamori memandang _bathrobe_ yang kini ada di tangannya lalu memandang ke arah Hiruma yang ada di depannya. Hiruma mengerang frustasi melihat reaksi lambat Mamori, dengan kasar diambilnya _bathrobe_ dari tangan Mamori dipakaikannya _bathrobe_ itu dengan asal ke tubuh Mamori.

"Aku tak mau hilang kendali" Hiruma menggumam pelan sambil menalikan tali _bathrobe_ itu di pinggang Mamori.

"Atau kau memang ingin kuserang disini?" Mamori membelalakkan matanya saat melihat seringai Hiruma.

"Enak saja!" Mamori mendorong wajah Hiruma dengan kasar.

"Sana kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Kau mengusirku?! Kan aku dulu yang ada di sini!"

Tanpa memperdulikan protes dari Mamori, Hiruma menyeret tubuh gadis itu ke dalam kamarnya kemudian menguncinya dari luar. Samar-samar di dengarnya suara Mamori yang memaki dirinya, seulas senyum muncul di wajah sang setan yah setidaknya Mamori-nya yang cerewet sudah kembali lagi.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **Note:**

Hai, I'm back baby i'm back :DD, kapan terakhir kali log in di akun ini ya hahaha, sampai akunnya penuh dengan sarang laba-laba LoL. Oke jadi ceritanya aku lagi buka-buka file di laptop terus nemu draft cerita ini jadi daripada nganggur di laptop ya mending aku publish hahahaha. . . I know this is not that good, but still i hope you enjoy it ^^


End file.
